


Et si Camille a été sauvé ?

by Papik



Category: Fictions Partagées 2, Star Trek, Thérèse Raquin - Emile Zola
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papik/pseuds/Papik
Summary: J’ai choisi de modifier le roman d’Èmil Zola intitulé Thérèse Raquin. Je voulais le mélanger avec un concept du voyage dans le temps qui est souvent représenté dans une série télé très populaire Star Trek. L’objectif principal du protagonist de mon récit c’est de sauver Camille et en conséquence, sa mère - Thérèse (qui probablement ne va pas suicider si Camille survit).Des lecteurs savent quand Enaël voyage dans le temps parce que ses voyages sont toujours accompagnés par une lueur de lumière.





	Et si Camille a été sauvé ?

Le crépuscule venait. De grandes ombres tombaient des arbres, et les eaux étaient noires sur les bords. au milieu de la rivière, il y avait de larges traînées d’argent pâle. La barque fut bientôt en pleine Seine. Là, tous les bruits des quais s'adoucissaient ; les chants, les cris arrivaient, vagues et mélancoliques, avec des langueurs tristes. On ne sentait plus l’odeur de friture et de poussière. Des fraîcheurs traînaient. Il faisait froid.

 

Laurent cessa de ramer et laissa descendre le canot au fil du courant. 

 

En face, se dressait le grand massif rougeâtre des îles. Les deux rives, d’un brun sombre taché de gris, étaient comme deux larges bandes qui allaient se rejoindre à l’horizon.  l’eau et le ciel semblaient coupés dans la même étoffe blanchâtre. Rien n’est plus douloureusement calme qu’un crépuscule d’automne. Les arbres vieillis jettent leurs feuilles. La campagne sent la mort venir avec les premiers vents froids.  La nuit descend de haut, apportant des linceuls dans son ombre.

 

Les promeneurs se taisaient. Assis au fond de la barque qui coulait avec l’eau. Ils approchaient des îles. La Seine, le ciel; les îles, les coteaux n’étaient  plus que des taches brunes et grises qui s’effaçaient au milieu d’un brouillard laiteux.

 

Camille, qui avait fini par se coucher à plat ventre, la tête au-dessus de l’eau, trempa ses mains dans la rivière.

 

« Fichtre ! que c’est froid ! s’écria-t-il. Il ne ferait pas bon de piquer une tête dans ce bouillon-là. »

 

Laurent ne répondit pas. Depuis un instant il regardait les deux rives avec inquiétude ; il avançait ses grosses mains sur les genoux, en serrant les lèvres. Thérèse, roide, immobile, la tête un peu renversée, attendait.

 

La barque allait s’engager dans un petit bras, sombre et étroit, s’enfonçant entre deux îles. Au loin, en amont, la rivière était libre.

Alors Laurent se leva et prit Camille à bras-le-corps.

 

Soudainement, il y eut une lueur de lumière sur une des îles. Seulement Thérèse l'aperçut et se mit à pleurer pensant que c’étaient des policiers qui vinrent pour arrêter le meurtre. Elle ne bougea pas.

 

Puisque Laurent n'aperçut pas la lumière, il tua Camille et arriva à lui jeter dans l’eau. 

 

Une lueur de lumière apparut encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci dans une autre île.

Les promeneurs se taisaient. Assis au fond de la barque qui coulait avec l’eau. Ils approchaient des îles. Ils ne semblaient pas à se souvenir de ce qui se passa. 

 

« Fichtre ! que c’est froid ! s’écria Camille. Il ne ferait pas bon de piquer une tête dans ce bouillon-là. »

 

Laurent ne répondit pas. Thérèse attendait. 

Dès que la barque entra le détroit, les promeneurs entendirent un cri qui vînt d’une des îles. Laurent et Thérèse se regardèrent pendant que Camille fut aux écoutes. Ils ne bougèrent pas ; ils entendirent encore un cri et cette fois-ci, ils furent capable de le comprendre. Quelqu’un - probablement un homme - cria : « Arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! Ne le tuez pas ! »

 

En voyant que le crieur était assez jeune, Laurent décida de continuer à exécuter son plan. Il ne pensa pas qu’un jeune homme comme ça  p uisse être dangereux pour Thérèse et lui, notamment que pendant la nuit ils durent être presque invisibles. 

 

Alors Laurent se leva et prit Camille à bras-le-corps. Thérèse se mit à pleurer et demanda  : « Mais comment sait-il ce qu’on veut faire ? C’est impossible. Je n’a rien dit à personne, Laurent ! »

Il y eut une lueur de lumière sur une des îles, très proche d’un bord de la rivière.

 

 

La barque coulait avec l’eau. Ils approchaient des îles. 

« Fichtre ! que c’est froid ! s’écria Camille. Il ne ferait pas bon de piquer une tête dans ce bouillon-là. »

 

« Chut ! Il y a quelqu’un au bord de la rivière ! dit Laurent. Qui êtes vous ? » Un homme qui cachait dans un buisson répondit : « Vous ne me savez pas, mais vous devez arrêter ce que vous faites. » Camille se leva et se mit à rire : « Quoi ? Nous devons arrêter nous promener ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas légal ? » Le garçon répondit : « Je n’ai pas parlé à vous, Camille. il s’agit de votre femme et Laurent. » Tous les trois semblaient perdus et choqués. « Vous nous connaissez ?! Vous connaissez nos prénoms » cria Thérèse. « Oui. Je sais plus que vous vous rendez compte. »

 

Le garçon portait des vêtement étranges : une salopette qui était noir de ses jambes jusqu'à ses épaules et rouge des épaules jusqu’à son cou. Il eut une amulette sur sa poitrine gauche et deux dispositifs inconnus attachés à sa ceinture. Ses chaussures étaient noirs et si propre ils semblaient nouveaux, même si les deux îles étaient marais. 

 

En voyant les vêtements du garçon Thérèse commença avoir peur de lui  « Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous vous habillez comme ça ? Répondez ! » L’homme essaya de monter la barque avant réponder et Thérèse commença à crier. « Calmez-vous. Je ne veux pas vous faire mal. Je m’appelle Enaël et je viens du futur…  »

 

En ce moment, Laurent se lança vers Enaël et une échauffourée se produisit entre le deux : « Menteur ! Penses-tu que nous allons te croire ?! » Leurs mouvements rapides firent la barque bercer et Camille tomba dans la rivière. Puisqu’il ne sut pas nager, il commença à se noyer. 

 

Enaël voulait aider Camille, mais le courant de rivière était trop fort et il eut dérivé trop loin. Enaël, enragé à cause de son échec, utilisa son tricordeur pour se rendre au passé encore une fois. Une lueur de lumière éblouit tous les personnes à bord de la barque.

 

 

« Il ne ferait pas bon de piquer une tête dans ce bouillon-là. »

« Thérèse ! Je sais que vous avez abandonné un enfant quand voue étiez jeune. Cet enfant, c’est moi. » Enaël cria-t-il du bord de la rivière. « Quoi ? Comment vous savez ça ?!  » répondit Thérèse. « Ce n’est pas important. Vous êtes ma mère et si vous et Laurent faites ce que vous avez planifié, vous ne pourrez jamais me rencontrer ! » Enaël se cacha dans le forêt et attendait.

 

Thérèse se mit à pleurer pendant que Laurent et Camille se regardèrent et ne bougèrent pas. Après quelques instants la barque atteignit une petite jetée et tous les trois promeneurs étaient vivants. Thérèse ne cessa pas à pleurer.

Enaël décida de retourner dans son plage de temps pour vérifier si son plan réussit.

 

*À SUIVRE*

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai choisi de modifier le roman d’Èmil Zola intitulé Thérèse Raquin. Je voulais le mélanger avec un concept du voyage dans le temps qui est souvent représenté dans une série télé très populaire Star Trek. L’objectif principal du protagonist de mon récit c’est de sauver Camille et en conséquence, sa mère - Thérèse (qui probablement ne va pas suicider si Camille survit). 
> 
> Des lecteurs savent quand Enaël voyage dans le temps parce que ses voyages sont toujours accompagnés par une lueur de lumière.


End file.
